


Trouble Starts With Three

by Sammiec3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have to fix this, we can make it look like we’re not having any fun here and he’ll bring us home. Then things will go back to normal.” She decided.<br/>“But I like camp.” Rhea said confused, “the horses tell amazing stories and are fun to talk too.”<br/>“And we’re learning about our powers, Daddy could only really help Rhea because they have the same ones.” Leto added.<br/>“I know and I have friends, real friends here.” Aella said but she was still set on her plan. “But if we want to bring daddy back then we have to give all this up.” She said. “And I want him back.”<br/>=In which Percy has three beautiful daughters who make his life difficult=</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Giant War.

Percy Jackson had long ago given up the hope of a normal life. After the second war he had enough with the gods and their quests, he knew he’d never get rid of them. It was his blood after all. He knew he couldn’t live a life without monsters or near death experiences. But he turned his back on the camps. He packed his bags, said bye to a teary-eyed Sally Blofis and left. He dropped out of contact with everyone, and started a new life, praying that he’d be able to have a semi-normal life, with the normal monster attack every now and then. He moved to Hawaii, classic right? Ran tour’s with a company and got to spend his days giving boat rides and diving with people. Spent his evenings as a guide at a local aquarium talking about fish and working with said fish. He loved it. He had weekends off where he would surf or hang out on the beach or wander his town.

Percy leaned against the railing and looked out at the open sea. He loved it here. Surrounded by the water, owning a pretty awesome house, and able to people watch. Aside from hanging out with his friends the nature spirits and fish, he enjoyed people watching. He got to stare at hot men, and women non discriminatory, and see the different lives each of them lived. It was one of those calm sunny days where everyone was out and enjoying the sun. He had work in a few hours but he was always up early always had time to spare. He stretched and pushed away from the railing, grabbing his shirt and sunglasses and putting both on before making sure the door was locked and walking down towards the aquarium’s peer. He did have a car, but he rarely used it. He didn’t see the point when the weather was usually perfect. As he walked a ringing came from his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at who was calling.

“Hey mom,” He answered smiling.

“Hi honey,” she responded. “I’m just calling to see how you are, and if you’re planning on visiting anytime soon?” Percy hummed a bit, it’s been a few years since he left home. He was nineteen now and well, he had been seventeen when he left. He knew it wasn’t fair for his mom, asking her to visit him each and every holiday she wanted to see him. He had chanced a visit a year after moving, calling for his wonderful pet Mrs O’Leary and shadow traveling to and fro New York. His mom had just given birth to his younger sister, now a year old. She had wanted him to be there so he went to visit them. But his visit had been short and he was cautious not to run into anyone from his old life. Now, he pays for the three person round way trip to Hawaii for her, Paul and Diana each winter for Christmas.

“I’m great mom,” he told her stopping at a crosswalk and waiting for his chance to cross. “I’ll think about it, my job keeps me busy.” He used his usual excuse, which was normally true, around the holidays more people tend to visit, having more time off or the kids out of school. “How are Paul and Diana?” He asked as he crossed, waving to the driver that let him, then continuing on his merry way to work.

He smiled as his mom jumped at the opportunity to talk about them. He usually didn’t let calls last this long, it was dangerous for a demigod to use let alone own a cell phone and he usually IM’d her once every few months. Mrs O’Leary would occasionally show up with a bag of goodies and a note from her, Hazel, or Annabeth. He ordered his dog not to bring any of his old friends to him, but she was allowed to visit whenever she felt. Not that his telling her to go away would’ve kept her. In these bags of goodies were home made treats, which unfortunately did make him feel guilty and homesick and drachma so if he wanted to contact them he could. He used these to talk to his mom most of the time.

“Have you found anyone yet?” She wondered, it was one of her usual questions. Percy had had the occasional relationship, but they never lasted long so he had never mentioned it to her.

“No mom, I already told you. I’d call you as soon as I decided to get serious with someone.” He told her.

“I want grandchildren Percy.” She chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

“You have Diana to spoil.” He told her, “I have to get to work.” He said as he arrived.

“Alright, you’ll call me if anything changes?” She asked.

“Of course mom,” he nodded. “I love you,”

“Love you too honey.”

“Tell Paul and Diana I love them,”

“I will. Be safe.”

“I’ll try,” he smiled a bit. “Bye mom,”

“Bye,” he closed his phone and put it in his pocket before entering the building.

His favorite things about his job had to be that he was surrounded by the ocean for the first half of the day, then surround by fish and sea life the second half. They had some great stories, both the fish and his coworkers. He also got to know the tourists, they exchanged stories and talked about their lives, it always gave him things to tell his mom during IM’s or when they visited. Even some of the nature spirits enjoyed listening to them. He met all kinds of people, wealthy, poor, movie stars, business men and women. Classical skater kids, and prom queens, nerds and even some other demigods. There were several around, none of them of the major gods but they knew of each other and who they were. Every once and a while they got together or one would stop by to visit Percy, but it wasn’t often enough to really get to know any of them. They all had their lives to live.

Percy was walking out of work when he felt a difference in the air. There wasn’t a storm anywhere in sight, not that it made any difference, they came out of nowhere. But it wasn’t the same feeling. It was the prickling sensation he got when a monster was near. His hand automatically moved to his pocket where his trusty pen never failed to return too. His eyes narrowed looking around as he walked and he saw them. Three kids standing in an alley, two backed behind a third as she stood fearlessly in front. He checked the road for traffic, and dashed across the street before moving towards them. A Sphinx was up on his hind legs ready to strike, he quickly stepped in, drawing his blade and blasted it to dust. Though naturally it got a kick in first, it’s talons ripping through his shirt and making a nice gash in his chest. Behind him the kids made noises of fear. Percy turned to them, they weren’t old. The youngest must’ve been three, the oldest eight. “Are you alright?” He asked them, they stared at him, wide-eyed. The girl, the oldest looked beat up, her clothes run down and black hair knotted, well, they all looked like that. Her eyes were strikingly blue and reminded him of Jason and Thalia. The youngest, a girl with black hair, sea green eyes and too many dirt marks and bruises to be safe for someone that young, stumbled and ran forwards to hug his leg. The third, another girl, also had black hair and onyx black eyes. Just looking at the three of them told Percy that these next few days were going to be hectic.

 


	2. His family

“Dad, dad dad dad dad!” The girl ran into the room crying as Percy was cooking dinner. He turned to her, and saw that she was holding a bubble with a fish. “Aella hurt him,” she said, tears falling down her cheeks. The fish, didn’t look particularly hurt, a little frightened and confused as to why it was in a bubble, and trying to greet both of them politely while not panicking, but not hurt. “She took him out of the water and was making him fly around.” Percy sighed and knelt down to talk to the fish mentally, calming it.

“He’s alright, you just need to get him back in the ocean.” Percy told her, “Can you do that for me?” He asked, she nodded and he wiped her tears away. “Now give me a smile,” he said and she gave a timid smile before starting out of the house. Before she could leave she jumped and dropped the bubble, Percy making it stay in tact. If the fish died he wouldn’t be able to calm her for days. A shadow bent in front of her and her sister stepped out. Leto looked confused as to why there was a floating sphere of water with a fish, and a crying Rhea in front of her. Percy sighed and moved, opening the kitchen door and calling to the sky, “Aella can you keep an eye on dinner for a minute?” Seconds later the girl dropped from the roof.

“Of course Daddy,” she smiled at him and kissed his cheek before floating into the kitchen.

“Aella,” she dropped to the ground and gave him a sheepish smile.

“I know, no flying in the house.” She said and moved to sit at the counter to keep an eye on the boiling water. Percy walked over to Rhea and Leto, he picked the younger of them up.

“There’s a new book for you on the table,” he told Leto and she smiled at him.

“What’s it about?” She asked curiously.

“You’ll have to read it to find out.” He smiled at her before taking Rhea and the water bubble outside. together they released the fish back into the ocean and she rubbed her eyes. “See it’s all right,” he told her as they walked back to the house. She nodded and hugged him.

“Dad!” Aella piped up when he returned, “Gramma’s IMing.” She said, pointing over to the table where Leto was talking with the lovely woman named Sally Blofis. Percy sighed a bit, just a usual day. He thought to himself as he set Rhea down and said hi to his mom, he told her he was making dinner and the girls took over in the conversation, fighting to get to talk to their grandmother. He sighed again and went to finish dinner. The girls, though as difficult it could be to handle them, we his girls. He took them in and raised them after saving them four years ago. He doesn’t regret it, it just can be difficult caring for the children of the big three. Not just one of the big three, all of them. Aella, who had been seven when he found them, had told him that they were sisters, they shared the same mother. Her father had been the ‘man with lightning.’ As she quoted, and Leto’s dad, ‘the scary man’ and finally Rhea’s father, ‘fishboy.’ He adopted them, got all the paperwork done and everything set up properly and has been raising them, and training their powers, for the last four years. They were a handful.

“Daddy can we visit Gramma?” Aella asked with pleading blue eyes. “We haven’t seen her since Christmas, and I wanna see her home.” He was setting out the plates of baked potatoes and green beans for each of them. Each potato was different, his was a four cheese, Aelle’s was seasoned with cheddar, Leto’s plain and Rhea’s just had butter. “They’ve always come here to visit us.” Aella was the most vocal of the three, she loved to show off and was quite bossy for an eleven year old. Her black hair was pulled up onto a ponytail on the side of her head. She had on a black and pink tanktop, it was mostly pink with black lettering saying ‘Airhead’ and a jean skirt.

“But Gramma and Grampa live far away.” Rhea said. “It’s expensive to go see them.” Rhea was the shyest of the three, and the youngest. She was only seven and liked to wear pastel colors. Currently in a baby green dress, her black hair in twin braids that Percy had to be taught to do. Thankfully the other demigods, his friends, didn’t make fun of him for it. At least not to his face.

“But we’ve never been to New York.” Leto the middle child was nine. She usually was quiet and prefered to read her books, Percy was always looking for something kid-friendly for her to stick her nose in, but she read without a problem, no dyslexia unlike her sisters, and liked long chapter books. Her newest one was Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone. Her black hair was curly, like all of her half siblings had been. She liked to keep it down and it was fairly long. She prefered wearing plain clothing, with no words or nothing flashy, currently in jean shorts and a blue tank top. “You grew up in New York.” She looked at Percy, “it’s your home.”

“It is, but this is also my home.” He noted to the room, “now eat.” He told them, “we’ll talk about this after dinner.” Sometimes Percy regretted telling them his stories. But they were always interested in them, and each night before bed they’d all sit together on the couch and he would tell them a story, sometimes from his past or from the people he’s met. They enjoyed listening to them.

While they ate the girls told him how school went, none of them attended actual school but they were taught by a woman named Olivia. She was a demigod daughter of Athena and agreed to teach them when Percy asked. Each of them had different lessons, being different ages and not the only demigod children she taught they always had different stories to tell him. When they finished eating the girls did the dishes, and helped him clean the table before they all moved to the living room to talk about visiting his parents.

“Please please please please?” Aella asked, she was bouncing on her feet as he sat down on the couch. Rhea climbing up next to him and crawling onto his lap like usual. Leto sat at his side. “I wanna see where Gramma lives, and the camp that you went too and meet Chiron.”

“Aella sit down,” He told her softly, she stopped bouncing and sat at his other side. He looked at them, and they looked at him expectantly. “I got us tickets to fly to New York in a few days.” He told them. All their eyes widened with excitement. “We’ll be staying for a few weeks. We’ll stay with Gramma for a day or two-”

“But it’s dangerous for us to be there longer then that.” Leto finished. “Will we be going to camp then?” She wondered.

“Yes,” Percy answered. “First camp Halfblood, then I want to visit someone in New Rome.” He explained. Rhea rested her cheek against his chest and hugged him, thinking about this. She’s never been away from home, and from the stories he’s told them the outside world sounds scary. “Now you all need to pack bags,” He said. “Don’t pack too much,” he said Aella jumped up and ran down the hall to her room while Leto got up a little more reluctantly.

“Can I bring books?” She asked.

“A few,” he answered her, she smiled and walked back to her room. Percy wrapped her arms around Rhea and picked her up.

“Daddy,” she looked up at him as he carried her down to her room. “Are there a lot of monsters?” She asked.

“I’ll keep you safe.” He promised her, she looked nervous but let him go when he set her down at her door. “I have to pack as well,” he smiled at her. She nodded and walked into her room.

 


	3. Returning To The Gods

The few days they spent at the Blofis home the girls were spoiled by Sally and played with their younger aunt. “Remember,” Percy had warned them. “Diana isn’t like us, she’s a mortal.” He told them. “No powers around her.” Rhea was the most okay about this rule. Being the closest in age to her aunt she spent the most of their stay playing with the younger girl. Leto didn’t mind, but she found it inconvenient to walk around walls instead of using the shadows to go through them. She spent most of the stay sitting in a chair and reading her books. Aella didn’t like it. She wanted to run around and fly like she did at home. Her fun with being at her grandmother’s house didn’t last long and she grew bored extremely quickly. Percy spent the time sitting with his mother and stepfather and talking about their lives.

“Daddy,” Aella walked up to him interrupting the conversation he was in. He looked at her.

“Yes honey?” He asked smiling.

“Can I go outside?” She asked, he thought for a few moments.

“Take Leto with you. No using your powers and stay near the house.” He told her, she nodded smiling.

“I will!” She said, kissed his cheek and ran off to drag her sister outside.

Leto wasn’t very happy that her sister took her away from her book just to play on the sidewalk in front of the house. She sat on the steps with her face in her hands while Aella skipped around happily she spun around on the telephone poles and jumped over the cracks in the sidewalk. Leto sighed and looked down at the ground, watching the shadows of everyone walk by. To entertain herself she willed the shadows to move on their own as they passed them. Some temporarily jumping away from their bodies, some dancing. A large shadow moved and she looked up.

“Daddy!” Aella’s cry came from the source of the shadow, a large man had picked her up. As Leto looked at him she saw that he only had one eye and was grinning crookedly. She was quickly on her feet and moving towards the door to get Percy but he was already stepping out. The cyclops had turned and started running down the street with Aella crying for Percy. He ran after them, Sally moved to Leto’s side.

“Let’s get inside,” she said at once and took her back into the house.

Percy followed the cyclops, dashing through pedestrians and into the alleyway. His sword drawn once he was out of the eyes of the mortal and he threw it at it’s back, the bronze sword pierced it and it disintegrated. Aella flew into her father’s arm shaking and crying. “It’s okay,” he told her rubbing her back and holding her close. “It’s okay, you’re safe.” He bent down and picked up his sword, it transforming back into a pen. “I’m right here,” he told her softly. Slowly she started to calm down, just holding onto him and he carried her back to Sally’s house. “I’m right here,” he said softly, they entered the house and everyone was waiting. Sally looked relieved and rushed forwards to hug them both. “I’m taking them to camp.” Percy told her, “they can’t be in the city any longer, they’ll only attract more.”

Sally frowned but nodded. “Go get your things together girls,” she told Rhea and Leto. “And your sisters bag,” they nodded and hurried off. “I’m glad you were able to visit, at least for a little while.” She told him, kissing the side of his head. He smiled at her, and hugged her, then Paul.

“I’ll take you,” Paul told him. “Just let me get the car around.” He patted Percy’s shoulder then left them. Percy set Aella down and hugged Diana.

“You’re leaving?” She asked sadly.

“Yes, we have to go.” He said to her. “I love you,”

“I love you too.” She said as Rhea and Leto returned with four bags. Leto gave Percy his while Rhea handed Aella hers.

“I love you mom,” Percy told her.

“I love you too Percy,” She smiled at him, “And of course you girls.” They all came in to hug her. “I’ll see you at Christmas.” She told them.

“Bye Gramma,” they chimed. “Bye Diana,” after they left. Paul was waiting for them. The ride to Half Blood hill was quiet. The girls sitting in the back holding hands. Percy watched out the window while Paul focused on driving. It didn’t take long for them to get there, and soon they were climbing out, saying goodbye to Paul and climbing the hill to camp.

“Woah,” Aella said looking out at the large camp, It had changed since Percy was last here. The beginnings of a city were being built where being constructed and the camp had expanded. He could see that most of the camp was at the dining pavilion. He looked at them.

“You ready?” He asked, they nodded. Rhea reaching up to take his hand as they started towards the population.

A hushed silence fell over the campers as they walked near. It wasn’t unusual for new campers to appear, but to be brought by an adult. That was probably new, and with said adult being Percy Jackson, it was probably an even bigger shock. He hadn’t been to camp in, well, years. The silence scared Rhea, she moved closer to her dad as they walked up towards the long table. “Percy,” Chiron said, a bit shocked.

“Oh wonderful, Peter Johnson has returned, and brought more children with him.” Dionysus drawled and whispers started stirring behind them.

“Chiron, Mr. D,” Percy said politely, “These are-” lights emitted above each of their heads, the gods claiming their daughters. Gasps and a roar of conversation bounded from behind them. Chiron stomped his hooves to get them to quiet down. Each girl looked up and had different reactions, Aella reached up to touch it, trying to grasp the glowing lightning bolt but when it eluded her she frowned. Leto looked up, curious about the skull and shadows, then returned her attention to the camp, inspecting it while Rhea looked at hers in horror, terrified of the trident and hid against Percy’s side. “These are my daughters,” Percy continued like there was no disruption. “Adopted, but mine. Aella, Leto and Rhea.”

 


	4. Meeting Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows that my updates will be slow for some time, I may or may not get them on time. I'm starting work soon and I've been getting to know my job.

“There’s nothing weirder than thinking about how my sisters are also my cousins, and Daddy, who’s been taking care of us for most of our lives, is my, and Leto’s cousin and Rhea’s brother.” Aella was talking to the friends she had made almost immediately. “And we are sisters cuz we all have the same mom.” She continued as they walked passed the sword fighting trainer. Jason chuckled at his sister.

“She’s quite outgoing.” He commented to Percy as he held Rhea. They’ve been at camp for a few days now and settled in nicely.

“She is,” Percy agreed. Rhea was resting her head against Percy’s shoulder and looking around at the fighting arena, she watched the campers practicing their swordfighting skills. “I can hardly ever get her out of the sky and she likes to whip up electrical storms whenever I’m not paying attention.” Jason chuckled again.

“So the great and powerful Percy Jackson has been somewhere, he won't tell where, in the world taking care of three of the most powerful demigod sisters to be born?” He asked with a smile. “I thought you wanted to get away from the gods and all that.”

“I had a few years of general peace.” Percy said matter of factly, “would you have stood aside as a sphinx attacks three defenceless little girls?”

“No, but that’s the natural thing to do.” Jason shrugged. “You could’ve sent them to camp. Or brought them.” Percy didn’t respond right away, his eyes were watching the fighters.

“I had originally planned to.” He said, “I grew attached.” He looked at Rhea and she turned and smiled at him. He returned the smile. “What about you, how’d you end up back here?” He asked, Jason chuckled again.

“You, and Annabeth, and Nico for that matter, went through hell and came back.” He answered. “We all understood that if you wanted to leave, we shouldn’t stop you. I tried living a normal life. I tried staying at New Rome, but I felt out of place, no matter where I went.” He said. “I just couldn’t pull completely out like you did. Well, tried too.”

“I did a fairly decent job, I lasted until the girls turned their pleading eyes on me asking to visit the camp.” They were quiet for a few minutes. “The others?” He asked.

“Reyna and Annabeth are studying in New Rome, College.” He shrugged. “Annabeth comes back once a month to check on construction but it’s slow going without her here. Piper’s staying with her, the whole girlfriend thing going on there.”

“Who would’ve guessed?” Percy smiled.

“Reyna’s coming to stay with me when she’s graduated, Annabeth and Piper are moving into the city.” He stretched a little. ‘Frank, Hazel and Leo are all settled in New Rome, but when they got my IM Hazel made plans to visit. She should be here within the next few days. Clarisse is… well I don’t actually know. Around. The Stolls have set up a shop in the city, and Nico stops by every once in a while. Usually irritated when he does.” His eyes focused on something behind Percy and Rhea. “Speak of the devil.” Percy turned to see a yawning son of Hades lumbering towards them.

“Hazel said that we were meeting here today?” He asked tiredly, not noticing the second male and child.

“Is it today?” Jason mused, “well then we better get down to the beach. She’ll be waiting for us.” Percy took that as his cue to go and get his daughters.

They all gathered together on the beach, a picnic was set out and the girls were talking and the guy’s were getting food. “Where is he?” Hazel asked Jason after a few minutes. Jason turned to look back at the camp trying to see if Percy was coming yet, he was probably looking for one of the girls.

“Where’s who?” Leo asked. Hazel only hummed in comment, she hadn’t told anyone why they were gathering today.

“There he is,” Jason said as the he spotting Aella floating around someone that was walking towards them. People were starting to look over as he drew near. Once they joined, Percy sitting between Hazel and Jason. Leto sat between him and Hazel while Aella sat next to Jason. Rhea staying on Percy’s lap.

“Percy?” Annabeth’s eyes widened and a million questions were asked at once, everyone getting louder and louder until Leto and Aella were covering their ears and Rhea was cry.

“Shut up!” Hazel’s voice was the loudest and silence fell, Percy held the girl close and spoke quietly to her until she stopped crying. “Look, he’s back and he will answer all of our questions. But he can’t answer everything at once.”

“I will answer most of your questions.” Percy amended.

“Who are the kids?” Leo asked.

“These are Aella, daughter of Zeus,” the girl waved. “Leto, daughter of Hades,” Leto didn’t look up from her book, she turned the page. “And Rhea, daughter of Poseidon.” She curled into Percy’s lap. “I rescued them a few years ago, and adopted them shortly after.”

“Where have you been?” Annabeth asked.

“That, is one of the few questions I will not answer.” He responded. “At least, not yet. I’m still holding out for a few years of peace. I only came back because they need to be trained…” A short silence fell on them.

“Well,” Frank said. “We’ll enjoy the time we get now. Who want’s rice balls?” They ate and talked, catching up and learning about the three newest members of the family. Piper adored Rhea, stealing her from Percy and at first it felt uncomfortable for both of them. He had gotten so used to her there that it just felt uncomfortable. Rhia on the other hand didn’t trust new people. She was terrified of all of Percy’s friends so when Piper had first taken her she was too scared to move or do anything while Piper and Annabeth fussed over her, playing with her hair and trying to get her to come out of her shell. Leto had found herself more interested in the conversations around them then her book, so she set it aside and listened to all the different stories.Aella just kinda talked, she sat next to Jason but Leo and her had struck up a conversation and Frank had been listening to them bounce words back and forth like the most hyperactive tennis match in the world. Percy talked with Reyna, Hazel, Nico and Jason.

“So you haven’t settled down with anyone?”Reyna asked curiously. Percy shook his head.

“I don’t have time to spare for dating.” He answered, “between work and the girls. I’m busy enough.”

“Really? But you’re all settled, you have a house, and a job and kids,” Hazel said thoughtfully. “It sounds difficult to tackle it on your own.”

“There’s a woman that lives close by that takes care of them while I work,” Percy answered. “She’s a homeschool teacher so they learn while she’s looking after them” He shrugged a bit.

“We’re not sharing daddy.” Aella poked into the conversation, she wrapped her arms around her dad and glared at them all. “He’s ours.”Percy rubbed her back and Leto nodded in agreement with her sister.

“I don’t want Daddy’s time to be taken away from us,” she said quietly. Reyna and Hazel laughed.

“Don’t worry no one will steal him from you,” Hazel told them. The evening ran on with them talking, eating and eventually playing some games.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update on time but it'll take a bit for me to adjust to my new scedual.


	5. I want to go home

Aella didn’t like the way Nico looked at her dad. She didn’t like that the people that came to greet him a few days after their arrival always tried to get his attention. And she definitely didn’t like that her dad was giving them his attention, she stood on the ground next to Leto and Rhea as they had some free time from camp activities. Her arms were crossed and she was watching as Percy was sparing with Jason, Nico and a girl named Clarisse. “We have to stop this.” She stated glowering. Leto looked up from her book and Rhea took her head off of her hands. “Daddy isn’t acting normal, he’s not giving us his full attention.”

“This is his old home Aella,” Leto commented. “There are people who knew him before we did here. Of course he’s gonna act different.”

“I don’t like it.” Rhea said sighing. “Daddy keeps letting that Piper girl play with my hair, I want him to do my hair like he used too. Or to take me riding on the pegasi and not the Annabeth girl. He doesn’t even take us to swim here.” She rested her head back in her hands and stared at the grass.

“This morning after training with Nico, I saw them down at the pavilion and he was playing with Annabeth’s hair.” Leto commented frowning. Tears came to Rhea’s eyes.

“What?” She asked, Leto nodded.

“Yeah, after Annabeth took me too look at some more books online.” She commented. “There are a lot of books and they all look interesting but…” she sighed. “I like it when Daddy picks the books for me. He makes sure to read them too so I can talk about them to him and he knows what I’m talking about. I can’t do that if he doesn’t pick out the books…”

“He hasn’t sat us down and told us stories in a few days either. We have to attend the camp fire.” Aella said upset. She stomped her foot. “We have to fix this, we can make it look like we’re not having any fun here and he’ll bring us home. Then things will go back to normal.” She decided.

“But I like camp.” Rhea said confused, “the horses tell amazing stories and are fun to talk too.”

“And we’re learning about our powers, Daddy could only really help Rhea because they have the same ones.” Leto added.

“I know and I have friends, real friends here.” Aella said but she was still set on her plan. “But if we want to bring daddy back then we have to give all this up.” She said. “And I want him back.”

“How will we get him back?” Leto asked, there was a clattering and the three of them looked over to the fight. Percy was panting, a smile on his face as Nico was face to sword point. His own sword had been knocked from his hand. Nico put up his hands in surrender.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Aella asked, “we hate the camp.” She stated, “we stop having fun. And tell him what we think about it, that we don’t want to be here anymore.” She looked at Rhea, “start throwing tantrums when Piper does your hair, or when Annabeth takes you flying. Run and hide when any of those people come near you or something, and when Daddy comes to find you don’t leave his side.” Then she looked at Leto, “and we’ll fight against Jason, Nico and Hazel when they train us. Refuse to look at books with Annabeth. And we’ll stop going to the camp fires, and whenever we can we’ll have daddy take us somewhere, to swim or to explore the forest or make swords or something.” She stated.

Their plan to get Percy back started almost right away. After the spar ended Leto and Aella had training with Jason and Nico. Leto already had a firm grasp on her powers, with little thought shadows bent to her will. She could use them to move things, travel and fight if the need came. They protected her and aided her as she need. So as Nico was going over basics, she just sat on her stump and read her book, mostly ignoring his words and sometimes having a shadow grab at him. “If you’re not going to pay attention you can just go,” Nico finally said irritated. Leto snapped her book shut, stood and left. As she walked back to the Poseidon cabin she saw Aella in the air above it, laying back and counting clouds. She hummed a bit and entered the cabin, then sat on her bed and went back to reading.

“Daddy I want to go home,” Rhea’s voice came through the door an hour later.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Percy asked her. “Are the other kids being mean to you?”

“I miss home.” She answered.

“Just give the camp a try,” he told her. “This is one of the few safe places for us Demigods.”

“Home is safe…” Rhea countered.

“Give it a few days, if you still want to go home then, and your sisters want too as well, I’ll bring you back.” He told her. Leto smiled a little. Only a few days? That will be easy. The rest of the day went by with the girls avoiding all of Percy’s friends and taking him from them, keeping his attention. When the campfire started all of them ducked into the cabin, they curled into their beds and waited.

“So?” Aella asked.

“Daddy said if we don’t like it still in a few days we’ll go home.” Leto told her. “That’s what he told Rhea earlier.”

“Yes!” Aella said excitedly. “Just a few days and then we’ll be home and everything will go back to normal.”

“And Daddy will tells us night time stories again.” Rhea said quietly.

“I don’t know what to do,” Percy’s voice came from outside the cabin, the girls quieted down. “They’ve never acted up like this before, Nico couldn’t get Leto to listen to him and she just left. Aella just flew off when she was with Jason and when he followed she flew further away. Rhea’s homesick.”

“They all sound homesick.” Annabeth responded. “Perc you’ve kept them sheltered for four years, they’ve never met any of us, we’re strangers to them.”

“I know,” he sighed. “After Aella was taken by that cyclops I knew that they needed to be trained, they have no combat practice and none of them have swords. I won’t always be there to fight for them. I just… I want them to be safe.”

“You’re such a mom,” Annabeth laughed. “I bet you spoil them too, tuck them into bed, bring warm glasses of tea when they ask, or give them anything they ask for.”

“That has nothing to do with this.” Percy grumbled.

“Yes it does, you’ve spoiled them Perc.” Annabeth told him, “for the last four years they’ve been with you. They expect that you’ll always drop everything for them, you’ll give them your undivided attention. You have been the only parental figure in their lives for… well I don’t know. Aella is the oldest and you said she was seven when you found them? Leto five and Rhea three. Leto and Rhea probably don’t even remember their mom and they’ve never had a dad taking care of them until you came around. Four years is a long time for them, you’ve been protecting them, keeping them out of harms way with no help. Maybe it’s time you find someone, to share the responsibility. What if you get hurt?” Percy was silent for a long while. “Percy I’ve been your best friend since you were twelve. You know, as well as I, that you’re heart's in the right place but you can’t do it alone.”

“I’ll think about it.” Percy answered. “Has Leto decided on any books yet?” He wondered.

“She looks interested in a lot of the ones I showed her, you were right. Her favorite is fantasy, but she hasn’t decided on any.” Annabeth answered. Leto looked up at the ceiling, frowning a little.

“Ahh, well, make me a list of the ones you think she’d like most.” Percy said. “I’m not good at searching for them and it’s hard to look at the computer for too long. Books I can handle, after practicing, a lot. But the words just shuffle themselves on those glowing screens,” he chuckled.

“You used to complain about reading, and poke fun at me for doing it.” Annabeth teased. “Now look at you, you’re as big of a book worm as I am.”

“You were my closest friend for the better portion of my life.” He commented, “Ah well, night Annabeth. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah yeah, night Seaweed brain.” She said, Percy entered the cabin and quietly closed the door. Leto closed her eyes immediately, pretending to be asleep. There were quiet footsteps moving towards the beds as Percy moved to his daughters. He was at Aella first, she had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. He bent down and kissed her forehead like he does every night, then fixed her blankets that she had kicked off of the bed, tucking her in. He moved to Leto next, and kissed her forehead, her eyes peeked open as he moved towards Rhea.

“Daddy?” Rhea asked after he kissed her forehead, he knelt next to her bed. “Can I sleep with you?” She asked.

“Of course,” he agreed and helped her out of bed. They moved to his cot and she crawled on after him, she hugged his arm and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Change is hard

Rhea didn’t have a problem following Aella’s plan. She was small and quick so she easily slipped away from people and could hide in all sorts of places. In the morning when Piper went to do her hair she splashed her with water and ran away, well, drenched her with water. Then because she didn’t want Annabeth or Hazel to take her flying, the blond had gotten her friend to try and help after she refused. they had gotten Percy who came quickly from his talk with Clarisse and Reyna and had calmed her down enough to try fighting with a sword. All of them were too big for her and she had a hard time holding any of them up but Percy told her that it was important to carry a weapon around when they were out in the mortal world, a monster could attack at any minute. While she struggled to choose a weapon her sisters had found themselves ones to use.

A curious blade caught her eye in the back of the tool shed and she wandered towards it. “It’s called a Chakram.” A voice startled her and she turned to see a boy that could only be a few years older than her. “Interesting isn’t it?” He asked, he slipped passed her and took the celestial bronze sphere off of the wall, then the one behind it. He held them out to her and cautiously she took them. As soon as she took them they morphed into bracelets and slid onto her arms, fitting perfectly against her wrists. “I think that’s a good sign, some weapons can do that.”

“My dad’s sword turns into a pen.” Rhea said shyly. He nodded.

“I’m Remus Young,” he introduced himself.

“Rhea Jackson,” she said timidly.

“You’re the daughter of Poseidon right?” He wondered, she nodded. “That’s so cool. My dad’s Himeros.” Rhea knit her eyebrows together.

“Who’s that…?” She asked.

“He’s one of the love gods,” Remus shrugged. “Not many people have heard about him.”

“Oh…”

“Rhea, did you pick out a weapon yet?” Percy peeked into the shed. “Oh, hello.” He greeted. Remus’s eyes widened seeing him.

“You’re Percy Jackson!” He said excitedly. “I heard you were in camp but I didn’t think I’d get to meet you.” He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Rhea frowned and hurried over to Percy’s side, hiding behind him. Percy put a protective arm around her, he just wants to take Daddy away like the others. Rhea thought to herself, that's why he’s being nice.

“I am,” Percy nodded. “If you’ll excuse us,” he looked down at her and offered his hand, and she took it. They walked over to the sword fighting arena where her sisters were being taught by Clarisse. “So you didn’t find anything?” Percy wondered.

“I think I did,” She answered and pushed the bracelets down her arm. They reached her hands and turned back into the dangerous spheres. Percy hummed a bit.

“Well, let’s see what they can do,” he smiled at her. She returned the smile and they walked over to Clarisse.

Rhea didn’t like fighting practice much. But she was anti-violence and prefered to help things, the only reason she was going through with it is because she had heard Percy talking with Annabeth last night. He wouldn’t always be there to protect her or her sisters. There’s always the chance of a monster attacking while he’s working or during the night. The three of them, after getting together in the morning had decided that if there’s one thing they need to do it’s learn how to fight. Though Aella had completely missed the conversation and now Leto seems more reluctant to go along with the plan.

“He really sounded upset.” She had said, “he wants us to like it here.” But Aella said it was better if we didn’t come back, and well Aella’s their big sister so they listen to her.

“You’re really good with them.” The voice made Rhea jump and she quickly turned to look at Remus. The pegasi she had been paying attention too huffed, not liking the interruption. She bit her lip nervously.

“Yeah… well… I understand them…” She said quietly, turning back to the pegasi, it bowed his head to let her attend to him.

“A daughter of the sea god thing,” he noted. He moved to stand next to her and pet the pegasi. The horse whinnied in protest.

“He doesn’t like that.” She told him.

“But it’s what you’re doing.” He looked confused, she shook her head.

“He had gotten hurt during a flight.” She told him moving to show him the long gash on the side of his face. There was water curled around her hand and she was pressing it to part of the gash. As the water flowed it was cleaning and healing the wound. Remus’s eyes widened.

“That’s so cool, you can heal like a water bender!” He stated excited.

“Without the glowing.” Rhea agreed as she moved her hand down on the gash, it was slowly fading into a small cut. He smiled at her, glad that she got the reference.

“You watch Avatar?” He asked, she nodded.

“It’s where I got the idea to try healing with water.” She said sheepishly.

“What’s your favorite episode?” He asked, they talked until the conch horn sounded, telling them it was time for dinner. He waved to her, “I’ll see you later.” He said excitedly before running off for food. Rhea walked slowly, looking around at the camp and passing through the cabins. Usually Leto and Aella were waiting for her. As she turned into the pavilion she froze, then hid behind the house she had just walked around. Percy and Nico di Angelo were sitting together on the steps leading up to the Poseidon cabin. They were sitting fairly close to each other and Nico was talking animatedly while Percy was laughing. As she watched the son of Hades slowed his talking, Percy’s laughing died as he listened. Slowly, the story started fading from Nico’s lips, Percy was smiling and without any warning they were kissing.

Rhea’s eyes widened the kiss didn’t last long and both of them were embarrassed after it, blushing and looking away from each other. But she had saw it. She backed away, moving slowly until the cabin and her dad were hidden then turning and running.

 


	7. Not Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Saterday update, only because I was asked nicely.

“He what?” Leto and Aella stared at Rhea with wide eyes as they avoided the camp in their cabin. Rhea nodded, sniffing. She had spent the better portion of the last day hiding from her dad and well everyone.

“I can’t believe him!” Aella stormed around the cabin. “That’s it, we need to leave, today.” She stated angrily. “No more stalling and camp activities. We’re leaving today.” She decided, “get your bags packed. I know how we’ll get dad to take us home.”

“Aella what are you planning?” Leto asked nervously. Rhea and her were both watching.

“I’m going to tell him that he can’t keep us from going home.” She stated crossing over to her bunk and grabbing her bag and starting to fill it. “Either he takes us or we’ll find our own way.”

“That’ll hurt daddy.” Leto stated.

“He’ll be upset for a little while then everything will go back to normal.” Aella responded, Rhea and Leto knew that it was no use arguing any more. They both got up and went to get their things together. It was some time later when Percy returned to the cabin, the girls sitting together on Rhea’s bed talking quietly. The first thing he noticed was the packed bags sitting next to the bed, he sighed quietly to himself.

“You really want to go home.” He grabbed their attention.

“Yes.” Aella said stubbornly. “And we’re going to go back. Even if you don’t come with us.” She stated, Percy’s expression was unreadable.

“I’ll get Mrs. O’Leary.” He told them before stepping back out of the cabin. There was a long moment of silence where the girls just looked at the spot he had been in. Aella grinned.

“See, I told you.” She said cheerfully. “We’ll go home and we won’t have to worry about anyone taking dad from us anymore.”

“He didn’t look happy about it.” Rhea frowned.

“He’ll be back to normal in no time.” Aella pushed it off, “he was happy before and lived without those people for years. If he still wanted to be friends with them wouldn’t he have kept in touch with them? Wouldn’t we have met them before coming to camp?”

“I guess…” Rhea commented quietly. She looked down at her hands and played with her bracelets.

Percy took his time in calling for his hellhound. When she pounced form the shadow he gave a small smile and braced himself for the love of his dog. “Hey girl,” He greeted with a small laugh. She licked him and barked happily. He sighed and leaned against her, running his fingers through her fur.

“You’re leaving again.” The voice startled him, he turned at found Nico standing in the shadow of a large tree.

“Nico…” His sighed and returned his attention back to Mrs O’Leary. “I…”

“You’re just looking out for them.” Nico commented, he crossed his arm over his chest. “I get it.” There was a long moment of silence. “Just… stay in touch this time.” He said quietly, Percy turned back to him. “I just got you back. I don’t want to loose you again.”

“I would’ve thought that after all these years you would’ve just shadow traveled to me by now.” He commented.

“At first it was ‘Percy needs his space, give it to him.’” Nico responded with a roll of his eyes, “Annabeth and Hazel convinced me to finish school after that. Roman schools are much harder than the normal public schooling system. You are so lucky you ducked out.”

“There was this whole giants war that counterbalanced my need to go to school.” Percy commented, “I did get my GED though, then I went off to college… kinda.”

“I was giving you a reason for my not finding you.” Percy put his arms up in surrender and Nico continued. “So after the first year Sally told us about Diana Hazel tried to get ahold of you, sending you care packages, and eventually turning to me to try and find you.”

“Oh so you did try to find me,” Percy smirked.

“I can’t deny my sister.” Nico gave in. “She asked me to check on you and when I finally gave in I thought I’d search at night, that way you’d be asleep and wouldn’t know about my visit.” He paused, “But you weren’t asleep and I hadn’t the slightest idea where you were. Well, location wise, You were leading a group of people through an aquarium.”

“Six hour time difference.”

“Apparently.”

“So you caught me working? And… when was this?” Percy wondered.

“I stayed for your entire tour and was suprised you didn’t notice me once.” Nico smirked this time. “And about two years ago.” Percy nodded as if taking in this new information. “But seriously, it was like an hour long tour and you didn’t notice me once.”

“I don’t pay attention to who I’m showing around in tours.” Percy shrugged. “Why talk to people when you can talk to fish? I’ve learned so much about… everything from them. And they tell great stories.”

“Interesting.” Nico commented.

“You’re welcome to come and find me whenever.”

“I’ll remember that. But I don’t think your daughters like me.”

“It’ll be slow going,” Percy agreed. “But you’ll grow on them.”

“Maybe, when their all moved out.” Nico chuckled. Percy rolled his eyes.

“I should get going.” He sighed. “Come find me whenever you want.”

“Will do,” Nico agreed. Percy smiled a bit then patted Mrs. O’Leary’s side and she followed him back into camp. The girls were waiting for her him outside the cabin. He smiled as they climbed onto the hellhound. He joined them on her back and told her where to take them, seconds later they were jumping through the shadows.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've gotten my new job in line... kinda, that means I should be getting back to weekly updates. See you Thursday-Ciao!


	8. The Minotaur

“Hay, doesn’t dad seem a bit… I don’t know, distracted?” Leto asked her sisters as they sat around the table waiting for lunch. Summer vacation was almost over and they were dreading the return to school. “I know he took these few days off of work so he could spend the last part of summer with us but…”

“He has something else on his mind.” Aella agreed. She looked over at Percy who was making their sandwiches and listening to the radio. Rhea fiddled with her bracelet while looking over a book required for her class. “Probably that Nico guy.” She made a face and Rhea glanced up. She had been trying to avoid that conversation for a month now, usually sneaking from the room whenever her sisters started talking about anything related to camp. Percy walked out into the room and set the three plates in front of them.

“You’re not eating with us?” Rhea questioned confused.

“I was called back into work.” He said, “for a boat tour.” He answered them. “Sophia will be over in ten minutes.”

“Why’d they have to call you in?” Aella complained. “There’s only two days of summer left, you always take our last days off.”

“It was a last minute call,” Percy said to her. “You’ll have me all day tomorrow and the next day. I could always take you out for a trip to make it up to you.” Aella considered this.

“You promise?” Rhea asked.

“On the river Styx.” He kissed each of their foreheads. “Don’t let anyone but Sophia in, you understand. And you have my number if anything happens.” He looked at Aella, then Leto. “And should any monsters come knocking Mrs. O’Leary will appear with a whistle.”

“We know.” Leto said, he smiled a little before leaving. Lunch passed quietly.

“Shouldn’t Sophia be here by now?” Rhea asked glancing at the clock, it had been a little over ten minutes.

“She probably got held up by one of the boys.” Aella shrugged jumping onto the couch and turning on the TV. “It happens.”

“But she would call if that happened.” Rhea responded timidly.

“It’s fine Rhea,” the older girl pushed off her words. “Common Avatar is on.” Rhea moved to sit with her sister and watched the show. She kept glancing at the clock and door, waiting for the older woman to arrive. Near the end of the second episode when there was a knock on the door. Aella jumped up from her seat and walked over to the door, she opened it then yelped and slammed the door shut.

“Aella?” Leto jumped up and Rhea followed, holding her sister’s arm. There was a pounding on the door in response as Aella backed into the room.

“M-Minitar,” she whimpered and moments later the door burst down, the bull man charging past them down the hall. They huddled together, “we-we have to get to our weapons.” Aella stated. Rhea nervously twisted her bracelets.

“They’re in our rooms.” Leto stated.

“Shadow tra-” the bull man stomped into the room and charged. Leto grabbed her sisters and the shadows wrapped around them. They landed in Aella’s bed and the oldest jumped up grabbing her sword from her bedside table. Outside the room they could hear a crashing as the minitar ran into their TV. It roared in rage. “Hurry up, get yours!” Aella told Leto. “Rhea stay hidden.”

“You’re not- you can’t fight that thing!” Rhea stated with wide eyes. “Leto you-”

“We don’t have a choice,” Leto stated before running out of the room.

“It’s too strong we don’t have enough training!” Rhea looked at her older sister.

“Dad killed it before without any training.” Aella reminded her. “Just stay hidden Rhea, we can handle this.” Rhea watched as her sister ran from the room. Leto joined Aella in the fight, having an advantage in numbers at first. Rhea watched the two working together to dodge and damage the bull man. All the while the beast was destroying the house. Rhea ducked back into her sisters room and found the collection of Drachma Aella kept. She then peeked out of the room. The Minotaur had knocked Aella back the girl laying motionless as Leto hovered over her, protecting her sister.

Rhea moved to a fountain Aella kept in her room and used it to make a rainbow. “Nico di Angelo, Camp Half-blood.” She said, sending the coin in. A moment later the boy was shown fighting against Jason. “Nico!” She called, getting both to stop and look over.

“Rhea?” Confusion was written on his face.

“Daddy’satworkandAella’sunconsciousandLeto’sfightingtheMinotaurandsheneedshelp.” She said in one breath.

“Rhea, breath, what’s going on.” Nico tried to calm her.

“The Minotaur's attacking,” Rhea repeated. “A-And daddy’s at work.”

“Where are your sisters?”

“Fighting-” The wall behind her burst and she turned to see the bull man.

“Rhea!” Leto called, running down the hall. Rhea used the water from the fountain to splash the bull in the face before running out of the room, the IM vanishing as the beast charged after them. Rhea let her Chakrams slid from her wrists and held them as she and Leto hid behind the corner leading into the living room. She rammed the blade into the beast’s arm, blood flowing out in it’s wake. Leto pushed Rhea behind her as the beast turned, the shadows curling around them, ready to transport them at a moments notice. The beast charged and they both cowered into each other, only to be showered in gold ichor. Looking up they found Nico standing in front of them, his sword extended as if he had just pierced through something. He turned to the girls, lowering his sword and looking at them both.

“You’re alright,” he said kneeling in front of them. Rhea reacted first, dropping her chakrams and moving past her sister and running up to him, holding him close. Leto followed her sister, her sword on the ground and burying her face into Nico’s shirt. He held them both. “Where’s your sister?” He asked them and Leto gasped pulling away.

“She got hurt,” the daughter of Hades said, she pulled on Nico’s arm and brought him and Rhea to Leto’s room where the girl was laying unconscious. “I-I had to get her somewhere safe, but then the Minotaur attacked Rhea.”

“It’s alright,” Nico told her but moved to the girl’s side. He sat on the side of the bed and checked the girl over. “She’ll be fine, just needs rest.” He told them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, woo, finally an update! Maybe if we're lucky, my writer's block will go away and I'll have more chapters. Or maybe I should plan my stories better so I don't get stuck on them? I don't know, I know that I love this story to death but don't currently know what I'm doing with it... -sigh-  
> Well, later ~Sammie


End file.
